Día de Brujas
by Dalia Black
Summary: Cinco brujas que marcaron, cada una a su particular manera, la historia del mundo mágico. Viñetas en torno a Alberta Toothill, Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, Elladora Ketteridge, Tilly Toke y Jocunda Sykes, personajes secundarios pero no por ello menos importantes. Escrito por el Día Internacional de la Mujer.
1. Alberta Toothill

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Alberta Toothill**

**1391-1483**

Alberta mira a su oponente sin pestañear. La multitud reunida en la pequeña plaza de piedra ruge de emoción. Sabe que la mayoría de los presentes han apostado por Samson Wiblin y no por ella. Las probabilidades respaldan sus conjeturas, así como varias videntes, quienes han augurado a los cuatro vientos su segura derrota.

Pero Alberta Toothill no cree en pronósticos sacados de esferas de cristal o posos de té. No se ha dejado amedrentar en toda su vida y no piensa empezar a hacerlo ahora. Los espectadores pueden abuchear hasta quedarse sin voz si así lo desean, porque a ella no la lograrán amilanar.

Empuña su varita con fuerza y se enfrenta con la barbilla en alto a su adversario. Las maldiciones vuelan por todas partes. Un hechizo logra rozarle el brazo derecho y le hace un corte medianamente profundo. El público rompe en aplausos y aclama a Wiblin. Pero ella no llora. No va a dejar que la vean derramar una sola lágrima esa noche, se promete.

Su padre se encuentra entre la concurrencia y mira a su única hija con preocupación. Alberta no necesita mirar en su dirección, le basta con saber que está allí, apoyándola como de costumbre. Sabe que no tardará en taparse los ojos con sus arrugadas manos para no ver como la lastiman.

Desde que su madre murió de viruela de dragón cuando aún era una niña, solo han sido ellos dos. Y ahora, a pesar de las decenas de almas congregadas en la plaza, Alberta se contenta pensando en que siguen siendo ellos dos. Solo su padre y ella contra el mundo.

Mechones castaños se escapan de su cada vez más despeinada trenza y se adhieren a su frente pegajosa por el sudor del enfrentamiento. Pero hace tiempo que ella dejó de preocuparse por nimiedades como esas. Menuda, con la túnica gastada y el corazón bombeándole a mil, se toca la herida con la mano y mira con indiferencia la sangre que ahora tiñe las yemas de sus dedos. Wiblin tendrá que hacer algo mejor que eso si aspira a vencerla.

Ella ha puesto toda su alma, sudor, sangre y esfuerzo para llegar a donde está. Se abrió paso en una competencia dominada íntegramente por el sector masculino e hizo caso omiso a las burlas y comentarios malintencionados. Siempre supo que podía lograrlo, siempre estuvo segura de su valía. Y había llegado el momento de demostrarlo.

Logra esquivar una ráfaga de luz amarilla y le lanza a Wiblin una maldición que pasa a un milímetro de su oreja y le hace perder el equilibrio, consiguiendo no caerse por muy poco. Alberta sonríe al ver la expresión de estupefacción que se dibuja en el rostro de su contrincante.

Casi dos horas después, ambos competidores se mantienen de pie. Ambos están cansados y adoloridos, pero con las ganas de vencer intactas. El público está impaciente, lo que parecía el duelo con el resultado más seguro del siglo se ha convertido en una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

Todos mantienen la fe en que Samson Wiblin se hará con la victoria, pero no pueden negar que la hija del herrero, esa mujer delgada y solterona, le está dando batalla. Samson, grande y corpulento, mantiene esa mirada altanera y confiada que lo caracteriza. Se ha mantenido como el favorito a lo largo de la competencia, y está convencido de que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Alberta Toothill se dé por vencida.

Pero Wiblin no conoce a Alberta. Ella jamás se rendirá. Luchará con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando estás se le acaben seguirá luchando. Aprovechando una distracción de Wiblin, alza la varita con decisión, apretándola tan fuerte que podría romperla.

— ¡Confringo!

Samson Wiblin sale disparado con una gran explosión. La plaza se queda en silencio. Todos miran atónitos a Wiblin, quien yace inconsciente sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Nadie dice nada, ni siquiera Alberta, quien tiene los ojos muy abiertos y respira agitadamente.

— ¡Ha ganado! ¡Toothill ha ganado! —exclama entonces un muchacho.

Es recién entonces que la multitud reacciona. A los oídos de Alberta llegan aplausos, gritos de júbilo y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Un mago de edad avanzada y de aspecto importante se acerca hacia Alberta y le entrega la dorada copa de la Competición inglesa de Duelos Mágicos. El brujo le alza una mano y la gira hacia el público declarándola como la ganadora. Alberta no cabe en sí de gozo y sonríe con todos los dientes.

Su padre, con la cara arrugada y los cabellos blancos, se acerca cojeando a abrazarla, Alberta solloza de alegría contra su hombro. Y mientras se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y admira su trofeo, se acuerda de la promesa que se hizo y que ahora ha incumplido.

Aprieta la mano de su padre con fuerza y piensa en que ya no le importa en lo más mínimo. Los demás pueden pensar lo que quieran, porque es ella la que ha ganado.


	2. Gunhilda de Gorsemoor

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Gunhilda de Gorsemoor**

**1556-1639 **

Gunhilda de Gorsemoor revuelve pausadamente el contenido del caldero poniéndole suma atención a lo que hace. Agrega concienzudamente tres cucharadas de polvo de doxy y prosigue con la tarea. La espesa poción no tarda en adoptar un brillante tono azulado que hace que Gunhilda sonría satisfecha. Desde que era una joven estudiante en Hogwarts, la preparación de pociones ha sido una de sus más resaltantes cualidades. No por nada es considerada una de las mejores sanadoras de su generación. Pone toda su dedicación en cada pócima que elabora, trabajando con cariño y entrega.

Le da una repasada final con la varita y observa satisfecha el caldero con la poción ya lista en su interior. Espera con todo su ser que sea efectiva y que sus conjeturas sean acertadas. Ha trabajado en esa receta durante años, investigando cada ingrediente y viajando a los lugares más recónditos para conseguirlos.

Se deshace de su túnica de trabajo y la reemplaza por una limpia pero igual de sencilla. Mira de reojo por la ventana y decide que será mejor llevar la capa si no quiere pescar un resfrío. Afuera hace un frío terrible y la mayoría de magos y brujas de la pequeña aldea mágica han optado por resguardarse en sus cómodos y cálidos hogares. Pero Gunhilda no piensa perder más tiempo.

Se gira hacia el espejo para darse unos últimos arreglos. Este le devuelve la imagen de una mujer encorvada y tuerta. Gunhilda ya se ha acostumbrado a ella. Se acomoda la túnica lo mejor que puede y se coloca un aro dorado en cada oreja. Nunca será bella, eso lo tiene asumido, pero le gusta mantener una apariencia pulcra dentro de lo posible.

Rebusca entre los cajones del pequeño mueble de madera hasta dar con una botellita de cristal. Toma el frasco entre sus manos y vierte cuidadosamente la poción en esta. Guarda el frasco en una canasta y sale de su casa a toda prisa con esta firmemente asida a su mano.

Camina unas cuantas cuadras con lentitud. La joroba supone un problema a la hora de desplazarse. Al cabo de varios minutos se detiene ante una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la aldea. Esquiva los arbustos que la rodean y llama gentilmente a la puerta. Por esta sale una mujer de cabello rojizo y semblante afligido. Su rostro de ilumina en cuanto ve a Gunhilda.

—Buen día Mabel, venía a ver cómo iba la salud de Robert.

—Está cada vez peor, pasa para que lo veas tú misma.

Gunhilda sigue a la mujer al interior de la casa hasta una pequeña habitación. En ella se encuentra un niño dormido sobre una cama. Su piel exhibe un desagradable color verdoso y pústulas purpuras cubren su rostro casi por completo. Su madre se acerca a él y lo mece suavemente para despertarlo.

—Despierta Robert, mira quién ha venido a verte

El niño abre los ojos lentamente y saluda a Gunhilda tímidamente. Ella se acerca a él y le pone una mano sobre la frente. La encuentra ardiendo en fiebre. El pequeño posee todos los síntomas de una viruela de dragón en estado crítico. Gunhilda extrae el frasco de su canasta y lo destapa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta con curiosidad Mabel.

—Es una poción que he inventado, si todo resulta bien está pócima debería de curar por completo a Robert.

Mabel mira expectante y con el corazón palpitando agitadamente cómo Gunhilda le hace beber a su hijo todo el contenido de la botella. Robert traga con dificultad y hace muecas ante cada sorbo, expresando su disconformidad con el sabor de la medicina.

Al cabo de un rato y después de mucha insistencia por parte de ambas mujeres, ya no queda ni una gota en el frasco. Entonces, poco a poco Robert comienza a recuperar su color natural y las pústulas van desapareciendo. Mabel suelta un chillido de alegría y corre a abrazar a su hijo.

— ¡Oh Gunhilda! ¿Cómo podré agradecerte esto? Has salvado la vida de mi hijo —Mabel mira a Gunhilda con lágrimas de agradecimiento brotándole a borbotones de los ojos.

—No me des más mérito del que merezco querida, me basta con saber que Robert vivirá y tendrá una buena vida.

—No te restes crédito mi buena Gubhilda, has creado la cura que acabará con los pesares de mucha gente.

Robert se deshace entonces del tierno abrazo de su madre y camina hasta quedar frente a Gunhilda. Examina con cautela su ojo tuerto por unos segundos y finalmente sonríe. Alza entonces los brazos hacia ella y la abraza con toda la fuerza de la que son capaces sus infantiles brazos.

—Gracias señorita de Gorsemoor, es usted mi heroína.

Gunhilda le responde el abrazo con delicadeza y no puede evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del niño.

—Puedes llamarme Gunhilda cariño.

Y cuando Robert se aferra a su cuello y deposita un beso en su mejilla, Gunhilda piensa que no le importa no tener belleza. A cambio, ha sido bendecida con una gran habilidad para hacer pociones y gente que la aprecia verdaderamente por lo que es.

Y es, al fin y al cabo, una heroína.


	3. Elladora Ketteridge

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Elladora Ketteridge**

**1656-1729**

Elladora observa los caprichosos movimientos de las nubes recostada contra la hierba. Sueña con flotar muy alto, como si miles de billywigs la picaran. Tan alto que pueda rozar las nubes con los dedos. Fantasea con la textura que tendrán cuando finalmente deslice las manos entre ellas. A lo mejor, especula, son ásperas como la cabeza de un porlock, o quizá suaves como el pelaje de un puffskein.

Se incorpora suavemente y pasa una mano por su sedoso cabello negro. Lleva bastante tiempo recostada bajo el sol, por lo que lo encuentra caliente al tacto, tan caliente que le quema los dedos. Pero a Elladora Ketteridge no le incomoda, ella ama el sol. Se deleita contemplando su imperturbable recorrido diario y anota cuidadosamente sus observaciones en el fajo de pergaminos que guarda bajo su almohada.

— ¡Elladora! Por las barbas de Merlín hija mía, si te quedas allí sentada todo el día no tardarán en salirte raíces —su madre le espeta reprobadoramente desde la puerta de su casa—. Haz algo provechoso y tráeme un poco de agua. Anda, sé buena.

Elladora se pone de pie ágilmente y coge el recipiente que su madre le extiende. Es consciente de que es solo una excusa para mantenerla ocupada con alguna actividad que no implique divagaciones bajo el sol o investigaciones y experimentos riesgosos. Sabe que con el hechizo adecuado, su madre o incluso ella misma podrían llenarlo de agua en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero no quiere contradecir a su madre. Después de todo, piensa, un paseo al lago podría ser interesante. Hasta podría aguardarla una aventura, de esas que su padre suele contarle por las noches a la luz de la vela. Historias plagadas de extravagantes criaturas, arpías venenosas y majestuosos paisajes. Recorre el sendero alegremente cuando alguien la agarra del brazo.

— ¡Por Merlín, Samuel! Me has asustado.

El apuesto joven ríe discretamente y se sitúa a su lado.

—¿Por qué llevas ese balde?

—Voy al lago, mi madre se empeña que realice alguna actividad de provecho, así que me mandó a recoger un poco de agua.

—Pues vaya pérdida de tiempo, ¿Por qué no lo llenas tú sola y así te ahorras la caminata?

—Regresaría muy rápido y sospecharía

—Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que consideres conveniente regresar sin levantar sospechas.

—Mi madre lo notaría —niega con la cabeza, sabe muy bien que no puede, por más que la idea de pasar tiempo con Samuel le resulte tentadora—. El agua de allí es diferente a la conjurada mágicamente. Además, ya casi hemos llegado —explica señalando el lago que comienza a divisarse a lo lejos.

Samuel se limita a levantar los hombros con resignación y sigue a la muchacha hasta que llegan al lugar señalado. Elladora sumerge el balde hasta llenarlo por completo de agua y se dispone a regresar cuando algo al fondo del lago llama su atención.

—Mira Sam, ¿Ves esas extrañas plantas?

Elladora mira con curiosidad los extraños vegetales que se mecen bajo el agua. No recuerda haberlos visto anteriormente. Son de una tonalidad muy verde, casi tan verde como los ojos de Samuel. Diminutos peces de colores nadan alrededor de esta, atraídos al igual que ella a la misteriosa planta.

Introduce la mano en la helada agua del lago y arranca unos cuantos. Acerca el rostro y determina que, a juzgar por los conocimientos básicos de Herbología que posee, se encuentra ante una especie de alga. A su lado, Samuel no parece compartir su curiosidad por las extrañas algas, y la mira nervioso.

—Me pregunto si serán comestibles —murmura para sí misma

—Que ni se te ocurra probarlas —le advierte Samuel— No hagas nada insensato Ella. ¿Y si son venenosas?

Pero Elladora es curiosa por naturaleza. Las ganas de explorar y experimentar la recorren entera y le hacen cosquillas en los dedos. Las palabras prudencia y sensatez parecen no existir en su vocabulario. Las aventuras no se crean solas, piensa, siempre es necesario tomar algunos riesgos. Sin meditarlo mucho y haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de su amigo, se mete las algas a la boca y traga rápidamente.

— ¡Elladora no! ¡Escúpelo!

Elladora ya no le presta atención, está más concentrada en el dolor agudo que se hace presente a ambos lados de su cuello y que no hace más que incrementarse. Se lleva las manos a la garganta e intenta respirar, pero no puede. Sus pulmones se han quedado repentinamente sin aire y se está asfixiando.

Samuel la coge desesperado de los hombros y la zarandea con fuerza, intentando inútilmente devolverle el aire. La muchacha se reprende mentalmente su estupidez y comprende que no le queda mucho tiempo, debe de pensar en algo pronto. Aparta a Samuel de un empujón nada amable y mete la cabeza de lleno en balde.

Casi inmediatamente, el oxígeno vuelve a ella. Elladora inhala aliviada. Sin duda, se consuela, ésta sí será una aventura digna de contar a la luz de de la vela.


	4. Tilly Toke

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Tilly Toke**

**1903-1991**

— ¡Ralph! Deja ese cangrejo en paz y no mortifiques más a tu hermana.

El niño coloca al animal sobre la arena a regañadientes y masculla unas disculpas en dirección a su hermana. La niña, quien tiene una gran aversión hacia los crustáceos, se aferra al brazo de su madre con nerviosismo y tiene los ojos tan abiertos que dan la impresión de estar a punto de salirse.

—Vamos Bonnie, no tengas miedo. Tú eres una chica valiente —intenta tranquilizarla su madre— ¿Por qué no van a nadar un rato al mar? Creo que ya han hecho suficiente castillos por hoy.

A Ralph parece encantarle la idea, porque emprende rápidamente una carrera hacia el océano. Bonnie no tarda en seguir a su hermano mayor, deteniéndose a cada paso que da para cerciorarse de que a ningún cangrejo se le ocurra seguirla.

Tilly Toke suspira y mira con nostalgia como sus hijos juegan entre las olas, impregnándose de sal y otras sustancias marinas. Ralph, más intrépido que Bonnie, se adentra en el mar nadando con destreza. Una ola no tarda en revolcarlo y lo regresa a la orilla ante las risas de su hermana.

Al lado suyo, su marido duerme plácidamente, emitiendo tenues ronquidos cada cierto tiempo. Tilly observa la playa atiborrada de muggles. Una familia se ha instalado a unos metros de donde ella está y charlan animadamente sobre una película. Tilly ha oído de ellas, son una especie de entretenimiento muggle. La mujer más anciana de la familia parece no encontrar las películas de su agrado porque abre la boca queriendo protestar.

Pero Tilly nunca se llega a enterar de la opinión de la anciana. Justo en ese instante un ruido atronador y extrañamente melodioso irrumpe el continuo parloteo de la usualmente tranquila playa de Ilfracombe. En medio de la playa se encuentra un animal de gran tamaño y que Tilly reconoce inmediatamente como un dragón galés verde común.

Puede oír los gritos espantados de los muggles, quienes corren en todas direcciones. El dragón, aún en medio de la playa, luce asustado y aletea ferozmente a la vez que emite finos chorros de fuego por los orificios nasales. Tilly saca rápidamente su varita, apunta en dirección a los ojos del dragón y pronuncia sin titubear el conjuro de conjuntivitis. El dragón suelta un rugido de dolor y se desploma sobre la arena.

Su marido, quien se ha despertado ante el alboroto, termina de aturdir al animal con un veloz movimiento de su mano. Ralph y Bonnie llegan corriendo poco después, completamente empapados y con los cabellos rubios pegados al cráneo. La mayoría de muggles que allí se encuentran aún no se han recuperado del susto. Algunos incluso no han parado de gritar, mientras que unos pocos se acercan con curiosidad hacia el dragón.

Tilly sabe que deben de actuar rápido. Es su responsabilidad como ciudadana del mundo mágico proteger el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Sin dudad sería mucho más fácil fingir que no ha visto nada, irse y esperar a que los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia se encarguen del asunto. Pero Tilly nunca se ha contentado con tomar el camino más cómodo. Desde pequeña, sus padres le inculcaron un fuerte sentido de compromiso con los demás y de lo que es correcto, y ella ha actuado invariablemente en consecuencia a ello.

Le pide a su marido que vaya en busca de ayuda. Este se niega en un inicio, pero finalmente accede. Sabe que Tilly es la más hábil de los dos en aplicar hechizos desmemorizantes y, por lo tanto, la más idónea para encargarse de la situación. Besa a su esposa y a sus hijos y se desaparece en el acto. Tilly se gira entonces hacia el muggle más cercano y apunta la varita con decisión.

—Obliviate –dice claramente. Las pupilas del asustado hombre no tardan en dilatarse y adopta pronto un aire relajado y de ensoñación.

Eso debe de ser suficiente para hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido, piensa. La familia de al lado, que tan alegremente discutía sobre películas, la miran ahora aterrados. La anciana empuña un bastón en su dirección y le lanza improperios amenazadoramente. Tilly respira procurando calmarse y avanza decidida a proseguir con su cometido.

Ralph y Bonnie encuentran pronto la forma de colaborar. Recorren la playa atrapando muggles y se los llevan a su madre para que les aplique el hechizo desmemorizante. No es una tarea muy difícil, la mayoría se encuentra en tal estado de confusión que no ofrece mucha resistencia.

Al cabo de un tiempo, han acabado de repartir encantamientos a todos los bañistas de la playa. En ese momento, aparece su marido acompañado por una cantidad considerable de funcionarios del Ministerio. El que parece el jefe de todos observa la escena estupefacto y ordena a unos cuantos que retiren al dragón.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Ha desmemorizado usted sola a todos estos muggles?

—Sí, señor —responde Tilly con modestia—. Con la ayuda de mis hijos —añade dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Ralph se endereza en toda su altura y mira al funcionario con orgullo. Bonnie, aún en bañador, sonríe algo avergonzada y corre a abrazar a su madre.

El funcionario examina a los cuatro integrantes de la familia Toke y suelta un silbido de admiración.

—Esto merece una Órden de Merlín, ¡Y de primera clase! Sí señor, ya lo creo. Un gran trabajo…

Bonnie, aún en los brazos de Tilly, ha dejado de escuchar al señor del Ministerio. Un firme objetivo domina su mente. Cuando crezca, espera ser como su madre.


	5. Jocunda Sykes

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Jocunda Sykes**

**1915-Presente**

El viento le alborota los cabellos y le hace cosquillas en las enrojecidas mejillas. Jocunda cierra los ojos unos instantes para disfrutar de la sensación. Tiene las manos firmemente aferradas al mango de roble de su escoba. A lo lejos, muy por debajo de ella, se puede distinguir una gran masa azulada. El Océano Atlántico en toda su inmensidad.

Jocunda Sykes acelera la velocidad y siente la adrenalina inundándola. Adora sentirse así, transpirando emoción por cada poro. Vuela desde que a los cuatro años su madre le comprara su primera escoba de juguete. Esta no se elevaba más de un metro sobre el suelo, pero aún recuerda la vibración que la embargo la primera vez que montó en ella. El inconfundible sentimiento de libertad.

Cuando vuela, Jocunda es sencillamente libre. Todas las preocupaciones mundanas quedan atrás, muchos metros abajo, tan abajo que se le antojan ajenas e insignificantes. Todo su mundo se reduce entonces a ella y su escoba, volando sin ataduras y ligeras como la espuma.

Siempre ha sido una bruja independiente y decidida. Le gusta hacer las cosas por su cuenta y sabe muy bien valerse por sí misma. No necesita a nadie, aún menos un marido a su lado, por mucho que su madre insista.

No le faltan pretendientes, su cabello rubio e impactantes ojos azules difícilmente pasan desapercibidos. Pero para Jocunda, el matrimonio es algo que la trae sin cuidado. Su gran amor es la libertad y ella se encuentra más enamorada que nunca.

La travesía en la que se encontraba en este momento era producto de sus más fantasiosos anhelos. Quería ser la primera persona en cruzar el Océano Atlántico en escoba. Nadie jamás se había atrevido antes. Magos y brujas, incluso aquellos que tanto proclamaban su repulsión hacia la gente no mágica, eran asiduos beneficiarios de los inventos muggles cuando se veían en la necesidad de transportarse de un continente a otro.

Todos preferían desplazarse en barco y no confiaban en su escoba distancias de tal magnitud. Pero ella no vuela en cualquier escoba, exclamaría ofendida. Es _su_ escoba. Su preciosa Oakshaft 79 ha sido su compañera durante mucho tiempo y no le confiaría tal hazaña a ninguna otra.

La mayoría de magos y brujas descartan rápidamente un modelo así por tacharla de poco ágil y muy pesada. Pero Jocunda sabe que es la más resistente y segura para soportar los grandes vientos de un viaje de tal dimensión. Ha aprendido a domarla con gran maestría y esta le ha retribuido con la más absoluta fidelidad, sin fallarle ni una sola vez hasta la fecha.

Jocunda está convencida de que ha nacido para dejar una huella imborrable en la historia. Como una estrella, brillando eternamente en el oscuro firmamento. Es ambiciosa en cuanto a sus metas y sueños. Una vez que el proyecto se le hubo metido en la cabeza, no hubo nada ni nadie que pudiera persuadirla de lo contrario.

Toda su vida es una serie de impulsos constantes. A los siete, su hermano le jaló de una trenza durante una cena familiar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sonrisa burlona en la cara de éste desapareció al encontrar su cráneo desprovisto de cabello. A los trece, resolvió que su propio cabello le dificultaba desplazarse en los partidos de Quidditch de la escuela. Con tijeras en mano, ella mismo se encargó del problema. A su madre aún le queda algo del enojo que la invadió al ver a su única hija con el cabello cortado desigualmente.

A los veinte años sigue siendo igual de impulsiva. Un día decidió que sería una buena idea cruzar el océano montada en una escoba. Y allí se encontraba ahora, sobrevolándolo rauda y veloz. Cuando vuela, es literalmente la dueña de su destino. Le gusta pensar en su vida como un gran vuelo. Toma las decisiones que más le convienen y es libre de orientarla como le plazca.

Esquiva a una despistada ave marina con gran destreza y prosigue con su recorrido. Está cansada y le duelen las manos de sostener el palo de la escoba. Algunas astillas se le han incrustado en la palma y algunos dedos, provocando que broten delgados hilos de sangre. Deshace el agarre de una de las manos y se lleva el adolorido pulgar a la boca. Sabe a óxido y está ligeramente hinchado.

Sacude la cabeza intentando disipar el cansancio y no darle ocasión al sueño de instalarse en ella. Ya tendrá mucho tiempo para dormir después. Si sus cálculos son acertados debería de llegar a tierra firme en menos de una hora. A estas alturas la noticia de su hazaña debe haberse corrido por todo el mundo mágico como pólvora. Solo espera que ningún representante de la prensa mágica haya ido a incordiar a su familia con preguntas, o se verá obligada a encargarse personalmente de echar uno que otro maleficio.

Se pregunta cuánta gente habrá esperando su llegada. Sus dudas se evaporan rápidamente al distinguir a lo lejos tierra firme. O lo que ella asume que es tierra firme, ya que sobre algo ha de estar parada esa enorme masa de gente. Conforme se va acercando, ocurre una conmoción. Un griterío impresionante le perfora los oídos. Personas de todas las edades, desde niños a ancianos, la señalan eufóricos.

Y cuando por fin aterriza, Jocunda piensa satisfecha en que acaba de hacer historia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Todos los personajes mencionados aparecen en los cromos de ranas de chocolate. Tilly y Jocunda aparecen además en "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" y "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" respectivamente. Gunhilda hace una aparición especial en los libros de Harry Potter como la estatua de la bruja tuerta y jorobada en Hogwarts, si bien no se menciona su nombre. Y por si quedaban dudas, lo que descubrió Elladora son las famosas branquialgas. Una cosa más, por si a alguien le entra la duda de por qué la gente mágica simplemente no se desaparecía de un continente a otro, en "Quidditch a través .." explican que era algo riesgoso y que solo los magos más expertos se atrevían a veces a hacerlo. Intenté hacer las personalidades de cada bruja diferente, para no hacerlo tan repetitivo, así que espero haberlo logrado, ustedes dirán :). Con algunas me he encariñado más que con otras así que quizá escriba más sobre ellas en un futuro. Y creo que eso es todo...

¡Feliz día de la mujer a las que lean esto, ya sea 8 de marzo o no!

Besos y gracias por leer! Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
